Princess Terra
by Screw-Da-Rulez-I-Have-Money
Summary: Terra is the princess of a far off land called Titainion.Her maid, my original character, Becca comes along to defeat the man who murdered her family, Slade. TerraxBeastBoy,RobinxStarfire,hints of RavenxBecca.LEMON in later chapters. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Find yourself

**There once was a girl named Terra Fonte. Terra was the princess of Titianion, the largest kingdom in the land. Her parents, Queen Sonia and King Nigel, had no other children so their entire kingdom (which was in huge debt) rested on Terra's shoulders. That meant marriage.**

**Thing was… Terra wasn't intrested.**

**By law, she had to marry a prince by her 17th birthday or her land will be parceled out to neighboring lands and her family's title would become void. At the age of 14, Terra was betrothed to Prince Harrison of Midalan. Prince Harrison was boorish and rude to women, even at a young age. When the prince first met Terra at their betrothal ceremony he looked her up and down and asked…**

"**Father, where's her breasts? I want a wife, not a flat chested princess lazing around the castle. Are you sure she's a girl? I'm prettier than her."**

**" Well, forgive me for having small breasts. When I gain two watermellons on my chest, I'll send you a postcard. Until then Harry, go suck a-".**

"**That's enough sweet Terra," Queen Sonia quickly interjected.**

"**You watch your mouth, woman!" Harrison cried, pointing a smooth white finger at her.**

"**Oh Ho! I thought I was a girl?! Now I am a woman? Make up your mind. Or is the brain of man more feeble than I previously believed?"**

"**Father! She cannot speak to me like that!"**

"**And why not?! I am the same rank as you! No one is beneath anyone in this room. Your parents hold the same rank as mine and I am a princess, as you a prince."**

"**You are a girl and I am a man! I will always be more superior. Now shut up you ugly troll!"**

**Terra looked at the prince with a sneer. He was a little older, a tall boy for 15 years of age. His sandy brown hair was swept from his deep green eyes. She could see he would become a handsome man as time progressed. She envisioned herself in his eyes. What did he see? She knew she was not ugly, not in the least. Her blonde curls hung to the small of her back, glossy and thick. She saw the tiny freckles that dotted her nose. The pretty blue eyes from her mother that glinted in the light like sapphires. **

**No, she wasn't ugly. She was in fact very beautiful. She may have been flat chested, but she was still young. Terra laughed suddenly.**

"**What is so funny? Tell me!" His perfectly sculpted face burned with anger. **

"**Why am I even conversing with the likes of you? Hmm? Why do I care if you think me ugly? Breasts are so overrated. You men are all alike. Stupid pigs. Caring not for women in a way they care for you. Only if they bear you more sons so you may teach them the ways of chauvinism."**

"**Princess Terra! Is this what you preach to your daughter, Nigel?"**

"**I'm sorry, Phillip. She must have caught fever. Terra, hush yourself at once!" **

"**Why?! Is a woman who speaks the truth a great threat to order of things? Or is it that I speak a hurtful truth?"**

"**I cannot have a wife who will not obey even her own father! Let's go."**

**With a great flourish of his ermine lined robe, the prince's family left the castle grounds"**

**Terra snorted. "Good riddance to bad blood."**

**King Nigel reddened with anger. "You dolt! Do you know what your outburst cost us?!"**

" **Do I care? Better question is why should I care."**

"**Because King Phillip has money. We have the largest kingdom, but we're poor," Queen Sonia said between clenched teeth.**

"**I know why we're broke. All we spent our money on was those ridiculous balls. One every week?!"**

" **To entertain ourselves!"**

**Terra turned to her mother with fire in her eyes. " What of the common folk?! I've seen little boys and girls my age eat from the garbage like vermin. Even the hunting dogs have more to fill their belly. Yet we dine like there's no tomorrow!"**

" **So would your rather us live like paupers? Without the touch of smooth silk on our arms?! Dirt and dust in your pretty blonde locks? Hmm, Daughter?!"**

**Terra turned on her father. " Yes. And I'll enjoy it."**

**The king and queen looked a each other with a mix of surprise and disgust.**

"**Chose your words carefully, Terra. We will send you out into that harsh world if you truly mean your words," King Nigel warned.**

"**I be not a fool, father. I speak of only what I mean. I wish to know of life beyond my own comfort."**

"**I cannot let my only daughter live in squalor! I will not ha-," Sonia started to cry.**

" **Let her go. She'll come back in a week's time," Nigel sighed. Then he smiled. He began to laugh hysterically, doubling over.**

"**What be so funny?!" Terra never seen her father laugh so hard. Actually, she never really seen him laugh. **

" **You act so righteous yet you throw a fit whenever a spot is found on your gowns! It could be the smallest of spots, yet you come near to tears! Ha! You're spoiled to the core. If you wish to torment yourself, go ahead. We can always have more children."**

"**Nigel! You stop that," Sonia hissed pulling on Nigel's arm.**

"**I'll be off late this noonday! I cannot be in the company of the likes of him any longer!"**

**Nigel laughed again. " What shall you take with you?"**

" **Nothing, I need not a thing from this place. Paupers have nothing, so I shall have nothing."**

"**You foolish little girl," Sonia mumbled.**

**Terra walked to the huge oak doors. "Better than an old one, mother."**

**Later that day, Terra switched from her pink and lavender silk dress to her favorite servant girl's wool service dress.**

"**Be you sure, mistress? You have no idea how hard life is out there! Robbers, murderers! Someone may kidnap you and make you a slave in a far away country!"**

" **Pray tell me, Becca, do you think I can handle life on the outside?"**

**Becca looked about herself and shyly answered, " you think you know more than you do, mistress. I believe you will survive but only barely. For month perhaps, but any longer and you may not come back. May not be **_**able**_** to come back."**

**Terra smiled. "My name is Terra Fonte, strong like the earth we stand upon. I shall over come all obstacles that dare stand in my way."**

**As soon as she was ready, Terra quickly embraced her mother."I shall see you again, mother. And I will tell you of my travels."**

**" Terra, please reconsider this. Listen to yourself, you sound like a man who's off to battle. You are a girl, a princess, _my_ daughter." Queen Sonia sniffled."My baby girl."**

**Terra sighed. "Mother-," she began.**

**"You're still here?" King Nigel sauntered over, looking down at his own daughter already as if she really was one of the servants.**

**"I'll be going mother," she whispered before kissing her mother's cheek. She glared at her father. "I'm going now."**

**"Take care to not cross paths with the Old Ones of the forest," he laughed.**

**Terra raised an eyebrow, but she asked not of the Old Ones. She simply turned her back and headed for the doors leading to the courtyard.**

**"Princess! Princess!" Becca ran after her carrying a tattered bag and blanket.**

**"Becca? What are you doing with all that?"**

**"I'm coming with you. It'd be suicide to go out there by yourself, especaically with the Old Ones roaming about."**

**_Old Ones,_ she thought. " What are these Old Ones?"**

**"They're the beasts of the forest. They range in color and size. But the scariest thing is that they can all shapeshift into human form!"**

**"Are they violent?"**

**"We assume so- no one who has crossed paths with an Old One ever comes back unscarred."**

**"Why do you think they are violent?"**

**"Well, most of the Old Ones were driven out of the forest to build this castle. Most of the men were killed and their women were taken by humans."**

**Terra was horrified." You mean... my family- my great grandfather, committed genocide?"**

**"My mother, before she died, told me how the Old Ones were nearly wipped out. There wouldn't be any Old Ones if one of the princesses wasn't pregnant with twin boys."**

**_So, they have a right to hate us_, she thought. "So you've encountered an old one?"**

**Becca stopped. They were at the gate already. "Becca?"**

**"Terra, my mother died at the hands of one such Old One. His name is burned into my memory."**

**The wind blew and stirred Becca's long black locks. " Slade."**

**"Slade?"**

**Becca began to cry."Infront of my very eyes, he killed my brother Robin and my mother Gloria! That damned man took everything from me!"**

**Becca looked at Terra. "I come to find this man and exact my revenge. I will kill this_ Slade _and avenge** **their deaths."**

**Terra never asked about Becca's life before. She now realized how little she knew of the world, where a child can watch the slaughter of her family and still be strong.**

**"Let's be off, before they think I'm reconsidering." Terra took Becca's hand and walked through the gates.**


	2. Chapter 2: Envy, twigs, and purple hair

**As they walked, Terra realized that the forest seemed a whole lot smaller from her bedroom window back at the castle. She began to wonder if her father was right, that she'd be back in a week's time.**

**"Terra?" Becca noticed Terra's face and became worried for her friend. "Terra, are you okay? Are you ill? Shall we go back?"**

**Terra looked at Becca and sighed. "You wish for revenge, don't you? Against this Slade, right?"**

**"Of course, Terra. I'd do ANYTHING to kill that monster."**

**"Then worry not of me. If something should ever happen to me then, I pray you, leave me and go on."**

**Becca shook her head. "No, I could never desert my lady princess. It's my duty to protect and serve you over my own selfish needs. Your life, your happiness, is my only concern."**

**Terra clasped her hands around Becca's. She looked deep into Becca's steely eyes and whispered, "You need to worry only for yourself. Your journey is more important than mine. Promise me, not as your princess, but as your friend that you'll go on even if I'm not able to." Becca looked away. "Promise, Becca."**

**Becca looked back at Terra and sighed. "I will leave, only to find help though. I couldn't bear the thought of you-." She stopped short and Terra hugged her close to her chest. Becca cried softly into her friend's chest and listened to the soothing sound of the heart within it. Terra petted the silky strands of ravenous black hair and kissed the crown of her head. "Shhh. It's okay, Becca. It's alright, hush now."**

**Becca looked up at Terra. She always admired Terra's strength, her kindness and warmth. From the day she was assigned to serve Terra, she's followed her faithfully. But she envied that very strength. The strength showed in Terra's blue eyes, unwavering and confident. So unlike herself who, when her family was murdered, ran away from the man and nearly drowned in the river by her house. _Terra wouldn't run,_****she thought. Terra, how she envied her.**

**"Now let's make camp and** **find some food," Terra said, breaking the embrace. "Y-yeah," Becca sniffed. She opened her bag and took out two small pillows and a special stone for making fires.**

**"Here, Terra. Your mother fussed and asked me to take these with us. I took some soap, cloths, a change of clothes for us both, and bandages. Oh, and my mother's quilt."**

**"Mother...," Terra sighed. " Thanks, now we need food." Becca grinned. "My specialty. My father was a fisherman by trade. I know everything."**

**"Oh, so there's a river around here?" Becca pointed off towards the setting sun. "It's just up ahead of us, not too far."**

**"But how will we catch the fish? We don't have line or bait," Terra wondered. Becca looked around and ran off into the woods. "Hey, Becca! Wait!"**

**She wanted to run after her but stayed with their things. "That girl," she mummbled. She looked off at the setting sun and smiled. She felt so free. No one to tell her to stand up straight, don't pick your nose, or belch like a man.**

**This was the life, she thought. A rustle in the bushes made her jump. "Who's there?" After a few more rustles she picked up a nice sized stick and stepped closer to the bushes. **

**"Come out, whoever you are!" The rustling stopped and Terra poked the bushes. "I know you're here! I'm poking you! Come out and I won't hurt you!"**

**_With a twig? Yeah Terra you're an absolute badass,_ she thought. The bushes rustled again and she took a breath. She pulled the branches back from the bush and gasped.**

**"BECCA!!!! COME BACK!!!"**

**"Hmm? Terra?!" She took the two branches she was sharpening into spears and ran towards camp."Terra?! TERRA?!"**

**She looked at the terrified princess and looked towards what she was pointing at. "B-Becca, what is th-that?!"**

**Becca moved the branches and gasped." What in God's name...?"**

**Shivering and bloody on the ground laid a girl dressed in a dark blue cloak and unitard. Her breathing was labored and her head bled out of control. A small moan escaped her pink lips and she moved just a bit, causing the rusling Terra heard earlier. Her unusual purple hair hung to her neck and bloody face. A small red diamond adorned her forehead and glinted in the fading sunlight like a tiny star.**

**"We need to help her," Terra said, rushing for the bandages. Becca grabbed Terra's arm and pulled her back. "Becca?"**

**"She might be an Old One, Terra. She might kill us," she warned. She eyed the strange girl once more."I mean, she may look young but that means nothing at all. Old Ones always transform to fool people and hurt them."**

**"But what if she's not like that, Becca? We can atleast bandage her. I'm not saying take her with us, but let's atleast help the poor girl." Becca sighed. "As you wish, Terra. If you deem it right then it is. I'll fetch some water to cleanse the wounds."**

**"Thank you Becca." Terra lifted the strange girl and laid her down on the spread quilt and pillows. She took the girl's cloak off and discovered the strange marks on her arms and legs. They seemed to glow like hot coals in a fireplace. She touched one and was surprised to find that they were cold like snow.**

**"Freaky," she mummbled. She moved the girl's hair back and looked closer at the diamond. She touched it and cried out in pain from the burn. "Shit! Jesus, Terra, that was smart. _Very_ smart, Terra."**

**She looked and her finger and noticed that there was no burn mark, yet she felt the pain. She looked at the girl again and narrowed her eyes._ What are you?_**

**"Terra I'm back. I had to, umm, _borrow_ a bowl from someone else's campsite but it's fine." She knelt down and took a cloth from the pile of items strewn about. She dipped it in the cold water and began**

****

to wash the girl's face.

**Becca looked over Terra's burned finger and sighed. "Yet you still want to do this... I''ll never understand you." Terra grinned. "I guess I'm the biggest fool in the world, huh?"**

**Becca looked at Terra and smiled. "Nah, you're not. I am for actually listening to you!" The two began to laugh hysterically. **

**"Oh, what would I do without you, Becca?" She smiled and stood up. "It's geeting darker by the momment. I'll go and try this fishing thing. You just spear the little bastards?"**

**"Yup. Be careful, Terra. One slip and you could drown_." _****_And I can't swim, so I can't save you. _"I'll be fine Becca." And with that she ran off for the river, leaving Becca to become the nurse for this beautiful, strange girl.**

**"Be careful around that diamond, it burns." Becca raised an eyebrow."It burned you?" Terra rubbed her still sore finger."Yeah, but it leaves no mark, oddly"**


	3. Chapter 3: Control

**"Terra, you foolish foolish girl. Leaving me with her." Truth was that she didn't particularly like magical beings, wheter they were an Old One or not. The images of that fateful day replayed in her mind.**

* * *

_A man walks up to Becca's father with a long thin sword. It glints evily in the moonlight. Her father stands to the strange man, unafraid of the possible danger he was puting himself in._

_"Hey! Who are you?!" Her father ignores the pleas of her mother to come back into the house. He's a man's man, he could take this punk on._

_"Bruce, come back in please! He's not human! He'll kill you Bruce!" Gloria pulls on his arm to pull him back._

_"Off me, woman! He comes here speaking of you in such intimate ways... ways only I should know. And I know you- you rarely leave my sights! So he speaks like a mad man!I shall do the honor of cutting out his putrid tounge!"_

_He ran towards the strange man in the orange and black man. His clothing was ahead of this time, the metal was something different than their iron and copper. Even the knights had lesser armor than this man. But that mattered little to him. Once he was dead, he would sell the metal and buy some new land in another country, rather than forever being an serf under this idiot, King Nigel._

_He swung the lesser sword at the man and cried out "Die!" Before their swords even touched, his head flew into the air, a flourish of blood trailing the severed head. He looked at the woman and her children. His eyes lingered on Becca and the towards her twin brother, Robin._

_"Well, well, what have we here? You've laid some eggs now haven't you, my little chick?"_

_"Slade, you leave the children alone! They've done nothing!"_

_"Mother who is he?" Robin's innocent voice made Slade look at him and step closer. Robin put his fists up, as if to defend his mother and baby sister._

_Slade chuckled darkly, his red eye glowing in amusment at the tiny nine year old. "You wish to fight? Hmm, boy?" Robin roared and ran towards Slade, his tiny fists ready._

_"Robin," Becca cried. Gloria ran after Robin, a dagger ready in her hand to kill the man she once loved. The one who betrayed her and left her for dead._

_"You too, Gloria?! Ha! Well let's play then! Dance for me one last time, Sweet Breeze of the West!" He readied his sword when a sudden, violent burst of wind knocked him over. Becca was thrown back into the house where she hid under a table and watched._

_Robin jumped into the air with a shovel and twirled it in his hands, just as Bruce had taught him before. He cracked the nose of it across Slade's mask and knocked the man into a tree._

_"Robin, hide with your sister!" Gloria looked around nervously; Slade was a tricky one, he'd pop out of nowhere and stab you in the back as soon as you blunk._

_"No, mother, I'll protect us!" "ROBIN, HIDE NOW! IT WASN'T A DAMN SUGGESTION, IT WAS A DAMN ORDER! HIDE AND PROTECT BECCA,"she yelled, looking back at her baby boy._

_As soon as she looked back, Slade was face to face with her. She gasped and was caught in his gaze. His eye paralyzed her in fear. She didn't even feel the blade of his sword pierce through her heart._

_He chuckled and withdrew the sword. As she fell to the ground, he kicked her across the face causing her to fly into Robin's body. But the pain of the kick didn't matter; she was already dead._

_"MOTHER!!!" Becca screamed. She ran out from the table and stopped at the door. She watched as her brother, her other half, was picked up by his neck and held up in the air. She could tell this monster, this Slade, was smiling at the choked cries at the young boy. She looked around and picked up a stone. She heaved it at Slade's head--- and totally missed._

_But it caught his attention. "Little girl, you wish to play as well?" Robin turned his head towards Becca. "R-run! Leave me Becca!" _

_"Be quiet, brat!" With a squeeze, and a sickeningly wet snap, Robin's eyes dulled and closed. His small body went limp in Slade's steely grasp. Slade glanced at Robin, and calously tossed him aside by Gloria. He turned his head_ _towards Becca andwalked over to her. "Where were we?"_

_She looked at the man. She shivered in fear and tears formed and spilt silently down her cheeks. "Why...?" Slade stopped. "Hmm?"_

_"Why?!" He grinned and knelt down. "You're pathetic. Pitiful. You all were, so that's why I killed your mommy, daddy, brother, and everyone else you love. Does that answer your question," he stated in a voice used to soothe a child._

_She gasped and backed away. "Y-you're evil! A monster!" Slade bowed. "Why thank you!"_

_She tore off towards the horizon, running blindly through the woods, her dress getting snagged every now and again. She stopped to catch her breath and collapsed into a fit of tears._

_"God why?! WHY?!" Becca pounded the earth with her fists and heard footsteps come closer to her. Slade had found her and stood over her, his gleaming eye ready to kill._

_She ran off again, but fell off the cliff that held the largest river in all of Titanion. Slade watched as the helpless girl fell into the river, knowing ful well of her lack of swimming ablity._

_As Becca hit the icy water, she opened her mouth to let the water fill her lungs. She looked up at the night sky and her tears blended with the river water as she closed her eyes for the last time._

_"I can give you life, child." A deep, ominous voice __caused her_ _eyes to pop open and a hand reached for her. She shook her head. I have nothing to live for. I've failed, she thought._

_The disembodied voice chuckled. "Live on. Live on child and destroy Slade. Avenge their deaths, Rebecca Mary Hillard. I shall help you..."_

_A hand suddenly pierced the water and she was pulled out, but not by the demon she expected, but by a normal human man. She looked around only to see more humans crowding her quivering body. A blanket was produced and wrapped around her. Then out the corner of her eye a flash of red skin dissappeared, a soft laugh fading with it._

* * *

**Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden coughing of the strange girl. Her eyes were the same purple shade lik****e her hair, just a bit darker. Her red marks dimmed and began to receed into the diamond in her forehead. A small cry escaped her as the diamond grew brighter and stopped shining altogether. She hyperventilated and looked at Becca. Becca flinched and lowered her eyes.**

**"Who are you- oww, my head...," the stranger asked. She tried to stand but only to stumble. Becca helped the girl to lie down and proceeded to dab the steadily healing wounds.**

**"I'm Rebecca Hillard, ma'am, but most call me Becca. I'm with my lady princess, Princess Terra Fonte of Titanion." She looked up at the girl who looked back at her with a small smile. Never had another being treated her so kindly. "I'm in debted to you, Lady Becca." Becca blushed and laghed softly. "I be not a lady of the court. I'm only a humble servant of my lady princess."**

**"But you don't look like a servant- well, save for the clothing. You bear the air of royalty, you're docile and quiet, yet quite strong-."**

**"Stop. I'm not strong, never have been, never will be. Now please turn, I need to get your neck, Lady-..."**

**"Raven, just Raven. I'm tired of titles." Becca giggled. Raven raised a brow. "What's so funny?"**

**"You sound like my mistress." She realized how dark it was and began to worry. "Speaking of, I need to find her. She went to fish for the first time and I need to make sure she didn't fall into the river."**

**"I'll come with you," Raven** **insisted. "No, I'll be fine. You rest, and I'll introduce you to my mistress." Without further protest, Raven laid back down and shut her eyes. She was so tired.**

**Becca smiled. A momment ago she wanted to leave the poor girl. _Terra, I'm glad. Your stubborness paid off this time._**

**Terra was fustrated. "Damn it all! All these fish and I haven't even came close to catching one damned fish! I haven't even speared some guppies!"**

**She looked at the fish that, instead of swimming from her, seemed to mock her by pooling at her legs_. You suck! Neh neh! Catch me! Ha Ha!_**

**She raised the spear and let out her battle cry! "I'll get you! Just you wait! I will eat you! Every last one of you!" She heaved the spear into the water and miraculously hit one.**

**"Ha! Who sucks now?! Not me! Uh huh, oh yeah! Who's your daddy?! Who's your daddy?! I am! Oh yeah, baby! Boo yah!" She began to dance the Cabbage Patch and noticed Becca starring at her.**

**Terra straightened up and cleared her throat. "I caught one!" Becca shook her head and pulled Terra's spear up. "You caught one, alright. This has to be the biggest guppy I've ever seen! We'll eat good tonight!" Terra sighed and slumped. "I know- I suck. The fish even told me." "What?" "Uh, nothing. How's that girl?" Becca blushed at the thought of the girl. "Becca, you're red. Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" She shook her head. "I'm fine. The girl's awake and fine, woozy, but fine. Oh and her name is Raven."**

**"Like the bird. Hmph, matches her looks. So I take it you don't feel threatened by her anymore, huh?" Terra smiled at Becca's flusttered expression. She knew about Becca's sexuality and promised long ago to keep it their special seceret. Terra, although she never felt those feelings before, knew Becca had a crush on Raven. It was so cute.**

**"She seems trustworthy. She doesn't seem to be an Old One, either." Becca did like this girl. She never been called strong before. And never had been mistaken for royalty.**

**"Yeah, well I'm sorry but like I said back when we found her, she can't come." Becca's eyes widened. "But, Terra-!"**

**Terra looked at Becca and turned her face to stone. "She can't come. She was bloody from some type of battle. And whatever beat her up that badly will come after her to finish the job. I can't take on that possibility of getting killed over a stranger. We did our duty as human beings by helping her, but taking her with us is too much."**

**Becca sighed. "She won't cause us any trouble, Terra. We could protect her." "With what? We have nothing to defend ourselves with, and quite frankly I think my idea of trying to make it on my own is going to fail- just as father said." Terra stepped out of the water and sat on the bank. She brought her knees to her chin and hid her face in her hands. "I'm going home tommorrow."**

**Becca frowned. "You're not going anywhere!" Terra looked up in shock. Becca's pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the forest. Her black hair framed her heart shaped face. For the first time, Terra was scared of Becca. "What?" "You came this far! To go back would be an insult to your pride. You know your father, he'd never let you live it down! You will not go back!"**

**Terra** **looked away from Becca. "I'm going home. You go on without me. I will not change my mind, Becca. My mind is made up." Terra felt ashamed of herself, but knew she was foolish to think she could survive on her own. _Strong like earth, huh? More like weak as a kitten._ She sighed. "Leave me Becca." "But-." Terra's eyes began to glow and her voice grew dark. "Leave me alone!" The ground rummbled and Becca backed away. Terra started to cry bitter tears and felt so weak. **

**Out of control.**

**Becca ran from her mistress and hid behind a tree. She watched as the ground around Terra cracked and crumbled. Stones from the river floated into the air and crashed into trees. Terra stood and screamed curses to God and cried into her glowing hands. She looked up and gasped at the sight around her. She hovered feet off the ground, her entire body glowing. Rocks swirled around her wildly and crashed into trees. She looked for Becca and saw her friend cowering in fear. It broke her heart and made her even sadder, angrier, than before. **

**"Becca," she called, streching her hand for her friend. Just as soon as she did that, a boulder flew straight into the tree her only friend was hiding behind.**


	4. Chapter 4: Robin's missing

**Terra screamed and reached for Becca, only making the rocks swirl faster and faster. Her vison was clouded, but she heard the sickening snap of the tree. **

**"Becca!!! No Becca!!!!!" As soon as those words escaped her, the glowing stopped and she fell to the ground her arm twisted a bit. She ran towards the broken tree only to see Becca's hand underneath the boulder. She gasped and sunk to her knees, silent tears falling on the dirt. Blood seeped from underneath the boulder onto Terra's knees. Terra screamed in horror and ran to move the boulder. She couldn't summon the strength she had earlier. Her arms felt so limp and pathetic. Her tears ceased and she stopped pushing the boulder. She began to punch it over and over again, further damaging her twisted arm.**

**"Damn you! Damn all of you!" She looked up at the night sky and cursed the gods. _Why me? Why me?! Dammit all! What's wrong with me?! What happened? What was that power?! I murdered her! I'm a monster!_**

**"Stop." Terra looked back to see Raven flying towards the boulder. She looked at Terra's guilt ridden face. "It's not your fault, princess. You are just a baby. You couldn't control yourself."**

**"I killed Becca! With my own hands, I killed her!" Terra glarred at Raven. "You said something about control--- what do you know?!"**

**"I can sense some spiritual blood in you... you must have a good amount to be this strong as a newborn."**

**"Dammit woman, just say what's wrong with me!!!!" Raven looked around and sighed. "I can only sense it, I can't say definitely." **

**Terra let out a low growl of anger. "Tell me! You do know!!!" Raven's eyes grew dark. _This girl is pushing it,_ she thought.**

**"Like I said _I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE._" Raven looked at the rock again. "Move out of the way."**

**" What are you -". Terra gasped as she saw the giant boulder rise from the ground, enveloped in a strange black light. She looked at Becca's smashed body and threw up onto the ground. Blood was everywhere, dripping of the floating rock like rain.**

**" Move her." Raven looked long and hard at the terrified Terra before she got a response. "What?!"**

**"If you want her to live, you will move her." Terra laughed. "She's already dead! Can't you see that?!"**

**" Move her and she will live. I can reverse this--- I hope." Terra looked at Raven and back at Becca. Tears weld up in her eyes as she rushed to pick up her friend's bloody, broken body. _I'm so sorry, _she thought. She laid Becca down gently away from the broken bits of rock and smashed trees and turned to Raven.**

**"Save her." Raven sighed and dropped the boulder. She took a closer look at Becca's body and shock over came her. She knew now that even if she didn't treat her she would still awaken. Becca was already healing.**

**"What are you just doing there slack jawwed and bug eyed?! Heal her! "**

**Raven sighed and placed her hands over Becca's heart and began to heal it. _That's all she really needs. But what will I tell this girl? She's different herself and if I tell her what I know about this girl.... no, I won't tell them. The need to find out on their own._**

**Terra bit at her nails waiting to see Becca breathe. She looked at her dirty, bloody hands and ran to the river. She scrubbed at her nails and palms until her own hands bled. _I'm a monster! She might be dead and I killed her!_**

* * *

_"Princes Terra this is Rebecca, she'll be your new playmate." Her mother's lady brought in a little girl, just a bit older than herself._

_Terra looked at Becca and rolled her eyes."I don't need any playmates." _

_Becca wore a cotton work dress that wasn't too bad but still a bit dingy. Terra wore a royal purple silk gown trimmed with silver threads. Her eyes burned on Becca's nervously twitching arm. She smiled and took Becca's hand._

_"Do you wish to serve me?" Becca gasped and loooked into Terra's eyes. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes ma'am_."

_" Why?" Terra circled Becca and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Do I make you nervous?"_

_"N- no." Terra raised a brow. Becca lowered her eyes. "I mean yes." _

_Terra laughed and walked back to the lady. "I guess I'll have her. She's entertaining enough."_

_"Good, I'm happy you like her, Princess Terra. Now Becca, you must obey your lady princess's orders dutifuly, understand? You have moved into a good postion now."_

_Terra looked at Becca. "Hmm? What do you mean? She is not a daughter of a servant?"_

_The lady looked away. "Well, Becca was orphaned about a week ago. Her parents were-."_

_"PLEASE NO!" Becca began to cry loudly and Terra sighed. "You may leave now, Margretle."_

_Margretle curtsied and walked out the door. Terra looked once more at Becca. She never seen such a pitiful creature in her life. It was so heartbreaking to see her cry._

_"Ummm---come and lay on my bed. It's really---- nice." Terra parted the sheets and smiled._

_Becca looked at Terra and walked ever so slowly towards the huge bed. She sat next to the blonde princess and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. Her sniffling drove Terra crazy._

_"Here, wipe your nose and stop crying." She handed her a hankercheif and turned away. Becca blushed at the gesture, her unaturally pale skin pinking. She dried her tears and blew her nose. She looked at Terra and held out the snotty bit of lace. Terra smiled and shook her head. " Heh! Heh! Y-you keep it."_

_Becca smiled and put the cloth to the side. " Thank you--- m'lady."_

* * *

**Becca could see a light ahead of her and sighed. "I'm dead."**

**She began to walk towards the bright light that she only knew as the entrance to heaven. She looked back but saw Terra, streaching out her hand.**

**"Becca!! Becca!! Come back Becca!" Terra screamed and cried as she reached for Becca's arm.**

**_"Becca, come here my child." _Her mother's voice surfaced along with her form, and Bruce's, towards the light.**

**But not Robins...**

**" Terra! Terra, please don't leave me! Please! You must live!"**

**Becca sighed._ What for?_**

**"Robin! Can't you see? Robin's not here Becca! He must be-!"**

**"ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!" Terra ran towards Becca's now breathing body.**

**" T-Terra," Becca smiled as she whispered her name.**


	5. Chapter 5: Slade

Hey guys it's me! I hope you guys like the story so far and like my original character Becca. Anyways after this chapter it's going to get a little intense and lemony. And yes Robin is alive (dun dun duuuuuunnnnn!!!!!) Sorry it's a short chapter.

Read and review!

* * *

Robin.

* * *

**A tall man walked through the forest on a mission that would change the lives of millions. By his side, the pale boy named Robin felt a pain sweep his chest. Slade only glanced back at him, not caring why the boy fell to his knees.**

**" Get up, boy." He grabbed him by his black spiky hair and brought Robin to his feet. Robin grunted in pain and looked at Slade wearily.**

**" I- I can't breathe! My chest-!" Slade threw the boy into a tree and held him by the neck.**

**" I don't think I care. You've had these pains before right? And you're still alive huh? Well grind your teeht and keep moving!" Slade released Robin to the forest floor and began to walk once more.**

**Robin rubbed his neck and glared at Slade. Ever since that night he killed his mother, father and sister Becca, he had plotted to one day kill the man he now called Master.**

* * *

Slade.

_**

* * *

**_

**_She's alive! Dammit all to hell!_ Slade punched his hand as Robin set up camp for the night. That stupid girl was still alive! The one girl that could ruin his plans. He had to find her and convince her to join his ranks. He already convinced her father Trigon to join his quest. After all, what are brothers for? But his hardheaded daughter- Raven, she was named- wasn't one to be easily persuaded. He tried to convince her in another way, only to have her fight him off. If not for Robin's help things would've gotten uglier than it did. With her injuries, she couldnt've gotten far.**

**_Once I find that little bitch she's mine,_ Slade thought. He glanced at Robin and grinned. The boy was feeling some type of pain that his sister was feeling. It wasn't unususal though, it happened a lot. But it was more intense now. Maybe the girl was dying...**

**"Master, it's ready. I'll find us some food." Robin stood up only to have Slade sit him back down.**

**" I'll find food. You rest." He wasn't letting him rest from the kindness of his heart. No, Slade needed to find her. He needed Raven.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited and it feels so good

****

Hello again! It is I, Screw-Da-Rulez!

Now like I said previously there will be lemon in this. Well, more like lime. This my first story and my first lime so bear with me here guys. Also for a side note I like to change my profile name depending on my mood so don't be surprised if i rename myself over and over and over again. It's annoying to some (most) but that's just me guys. If you have any good ideas for new names i'll try them out. just don't be a smartass about it.

(ps. suggestions for the story are always welcome!)

**ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**

Raven smiled as Becca weakly smiled at Terra. She was bruised but she knew the girl would be more than fine. But that worried her also. She now knew what the girl was and what she could do to Terra, if things went according to _his_ plans. And what of Terra? She wanted to tell, she started to even, but she couldn't. Not after knowing the bond they shared with each other. She couldn't hurt them like that. She couldn't break Becca's heart.

She loved her.

"I'll fetch some of your things, you really shouldn't be moved Becca. Excuse me." Raven stood and left the two to cry and huddle together. Even though she just met Becca she teared up a little herself and laughed. It was a long time she did either, as she had always locked away all feeling and emotion since her mother left her with her father. She stopped in mid stride, thinking about the day she left young Raven alone with her father. That was worse than if she would kill the girl. But no, she was given a fate worse than death.

She was sent with Trigon.

* * *

**"Becca, oh sweet sweet Becca! You gave me such a fright! I thought-- I thought--!!!" Terra Let out a choked sob and buried her face in Becca's long black hair. "I'm so sorry!"**

**"You didn't mean to hurt me, I know this Terra." Becca lift Terra's face and saw red puffy eyes and a dirty face. It was much like her face when she was found by the towns people when she almost drowned. Terra shook and placed her bloody hands over her face and continued to cry. Becca felt a sharp pain in her chest and clasped her breast. She could feel Terra's pain and anguish. It was so scary.**

**"Terra, please don't cry. I'm okay now."**

**"What if I actually killed you?! What if that girl wasn't here?! What if-"**

**Becca ground her teeth and glared at Terra. "WHAT IF THIS, WHAT IF THAT! WHAT IF** **DOESN'T MATTER IT'S THE WHAT_ IS _!"**

* * *

**Raven grabbed the blankets and cups and tried to grab hold of the pillow they had.**

**_"Hello, Raven."_ Raven flinched and looked back in horror. **

**"No...." Raven dropped the items and walked slowly back towards her friends. She was in big trouble if she couldn't get back to Terra and Becca.**

**"Don't even think about yelling for help, Sweetheart. I have my golems ready and waiting to blow their asses up from here to kingdom come. Just hear me out-."**

**"I 'heard' you out last time. You honestly think I would do such a thing to the humans?! As I said before_, Uncle,_ I will not help you nor my father."**

**Slade took off his mask revealing a handsome face and a heated sinister smile that would melt ice. "Oh Raven, somehow I doubt that."**

**Raven's calm, stoic face betrayed her true emotions. She was frightened of her uncle, a man who she once looked up to as a father type figure. But, as of late, his once caustic yet kind demeanor dimmed and a cruel, harsh man moved in. She stood her ground though, keeping a brave face as Slade reached out and stroked her cheek. His icy touch raised goosebumps on her flesh. His long, glassy nails traced the corner of her eye and he sighed. He closed his eyes and chuckled darkly as Raven was left pondering about his laugh. His eyes flashed open and he grabbed her chin, his sharp fingers digging into her flesh.**

**"Oh my lovely little Raven flower, you amuse even me when you put on such a brave face. But even a silly girl like you know that I can hear every single thought in your head."**

**"Well then, uncle, what am I thinking now?"**

**Slade looked deep into her eyes. "You are thinking of my death at your hands. Wishful thinking, I suppose." Raven grinned. "Describe it, Slade."**

**Slade released his hold on her chin. "You are a true sadist, Raven." Raven snickered. "Tell me, uncle, what manner of death do you have?" **

**Slade's grin went south and he closed his eyes. "I am stabbed- violently." Raven crossed her arms. "Where?" Slade opened his eyes and snatches Raven's hair.**

**"You little brat! I can't get that out of my mind! What did you do?!" Raven's eyes turned to white lights as she chanted. Trees lifted from thier roots and were hurled towards Slade. **

**"I hope you die with that image burned in you memory!" Slade took out the long metal rod he always kept on his back. He jumped over the large trees and whacked through the limbs of smaller ones. His blue-black hair was all Raven saw once a giant Seqoia tree seemingly squashed him. Raven, in a state of panic, didn't bother to check for a body. She turned around to run only to be sucker punched in the face, hitting the fallen Seqoia trunk headfirst. She reopened some of her healing wounds along with creating new ones. It was exactly what happened earlier only this time she was all drained of power.**

**"My golem really took a beating with that Seqoia tree. Now, where was I-? Of course, the deal!" Raven tried to stand but Slade took hold of her wrists and pushed her against the trunk. He was nose to nose with her, his dark eyes burning into hers. She was visibly scared now, her eyes widened with fear.**

**"Now Ravey, we discussed the whole world domination thing before haven't we? And I belive I offered you a major role in this plan, one that is essential to its success."**

**Raven bit her lip. "I'm listening."**

**"Well then, that's much better. You hold a key power that most Old Ones, like your father and myself, don't possess."**

**"Which is...?"**

**"Trust. People, humans, trust you. Like those girls there, they trust you completely. You can befriend the townsfolk and eventually the king and queen. You already have their daughter's trust. Why not go all the way and help us out?"**

**"Slade, you think me a fool? Tell me the entire plan or count me out." Slade sighed and chuckled. "Okay, fine then. You will gain their trust and seduce the King himself. Once he's under you pretty little thumb, you will slay him. But before that you must produce an heir to his throne."**

**"WHAT?!" Raven resumed her struggle against Slade, her fury giving her back some of her strength. "I will not---_lay_ with a man just to - to-!"**

**Slade grew tired of his niece's complaints. "You've never laid with a man before, have you?" Raven blushed under her chalky skin. "Uncle!"**

**"What, just asking. I mean, hey I commend you. A pretty girl like you--" Slade smiled and let Raven's wrists go. Raven took a step to run but she felt Slade's lips press upon her own. ********Slade took hold of Raven's hand and placed it on his chest. He moved closer against her and felt the swell of her breasts. "-- Any man would want you."**

**Raven felt his hands wander slowly across her back and grope her butt. She gasped and pushed him away. "Slade! Stop!"**

**"Now now, you need a little practice Ravey. I'm only trying to help." He lifted both of her legs and ground into her. " What do you say?"**

**Just as he went in to kiss her a rock struck his head from behind.**

**But not from Terra...**

**"Get away from her you scum!!!" Becca stood fast with a armful of rocks. She was ready, somewhat, this time. Raven looked over Slade's shoulder and gasped.**

**"Get out of here! Run! Run and take the princess with you!" Slade released Raven and turned towards Becca. His smile streched from one ear to the next as he walked towards her slowly. Becca's breathing became heavy and erratic as her memories resurfaced like lava from a volcano. He starred at her with eyes of pure evil, but a light of pleasure remained in them. Becca backed away and looked at Raven who was struggling to stand. Raven looked up and saw the fear in Becca's eyes.**

**"Stupid girl! I said run!!!" Raven ran at Slade with everything she had. Slade turned towards Raven and glarred. He now knew more about his strange niece--**

**"I understand." **


	7. March 19th 1993

Today, my fellow human beings (nekos included) I the great and awesome and gorgeous beyond all belief Dominique was born March 19th 1993.

Yes, since then I have graced many with my elegance and grace. From the Pope to Barack Obama, all have journeyed far and wide to catch a glimpse of me in all my glory.

Now, I wasn't born like the rest of you guy's were. I was born as a single beam of light that blinded four doctors and a cat. Yes, a cat.

My mother (R.I.P.) wrapped me in a blanket and named me Raidiance, but nicknamed me Dominique. The Pope at the time travled to see me and baptized me personally. Then, to the amazement of everyone, I stood up minutes old and shook his hand and thanked him. He smiled and said "no biggie", hopped in his Porsche and left.

When I was two years old I found the first humanoid alien and named him Bill. Bill was my best friend and we had so much fun together. He taught me how to fly, pick up trucks and how to tie my tail. Bill was eventually taken by the Yakuza and brainwshed to live a life of crime in Tokyo.

When I was 14 my hair grew down to my waist and gave me my strength (like Samson). But like Smson, this bitch cut my hair in my sleep, weakening me and making my strength disappear. That bitch...? We'll just call her Brittney. Apparently, she had a nervous break down and cut of her hair and needed a wig and my super ablities. I mean damn i know my hair is the shit but she coulda ask!

Now to the present. My latest deeds were saving the earth from a take over of Goldfish crackers, single handedly reversed time so i could have extra time to study for chemistry (the class i'm in right now) and found the cure for Herpagonasphylaids (sound it out).

Yes i've had a busy wonderful eventful , unfortunatelly not everyone can have such a great life or be as awesome as i am. But life will go on for you all. But remeber to stay in school atleast 3 times a week and say no to drugs unless the pusher has a nice personality.

DUCES AND JERRI CURL JUICES!

* * *

BTW I WAS LYING AFTER THE FIRST SENTENCE. just to let ya'll know.

yes this was very off subject for this story but yeah.... get over it. I'll update soon and please review. i'm dying to know what ya'll think!

buh bye now.


End file.
